Viasat 3
Viasat 3 is Hungarian entertainment television network owned by Sony Pictures Television Hungary. The channel broadcasts series related to action, comedy, drama and crime programmings. History The channel was originally a member of the Swedish Modern Times Group. He began experimental broadcasting on the satellite on October 23, 2000. From November 21, it was possible to catch Alfa TV in Budapest and its surroundings on the UHF channel 47 (until 2005). He started regular broadcasting on December 23. He quickly signed up with cable companies to broadcast his broadcasts. The channel attempted to acquire the top spot of TV3 in February 2000, taking over several of its programs (such as The Simpsons, Married... with Children). Viasat 3 broadcast Hungary's first reality show in 2001 at Bár. In 2006 he was the exclusive (official) Hungarian mediator of UEFA Champions League. From 2007 on, for five years, Viasat 3 had the exclusive broadcasting rights of EHF Champions League in Hungary, covering both women's and men's matches. Viasat 3 established a male-special tax for 2008, with its initial name TV6, today being handed over to Viasat 6 as a visitor. At the same time, Viasat 3 started to move toward women's needs. Viasat's plans include re-casting channel over TV3, referenced by the previously used Viasat 6 or TV6. Since the rights of TV3 name belong to the company holding TV2 and the negotiations were unsuccessful, Viasat is the only one in Hungary (or the only one in the world) to broadcast the channel as Viasat 3 and Viasat 6 they are already referred to as TV6. Since May 1, 2009, it has moved its headquarters to United Kingdom, so it is not covered by Hungarian media regulations, so it does not have to show age tags on the screen, for example. On January 1, 2013, advertising time will be sold by Atmedia. On April 1, this year, it changed to a 16:9 aspect ratio. On February 11, 2015, Sony Pictures Television agreed on the acquisition of Modern Times Group for Viasat 3 and Viasat 6 and Viasat Play catch-up service to further expand its portfolio in Hungary: AXN, AXN White and AXN Black, as well as AXN Now and AXN Player digital services. On March 17, 2016, the channel received a new logo and image. Programmings * Person of Interest * White Collar * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Castle * You Rang, M'Lord? * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Almost Human * The Blacklist * The Flash * Numb3rs * Ide Süss! * Gümüs * According To Jim * Friends * Covert Affairs * Two and a Half Men * Knight Rider * Without a Trac) * NCIS * NCIS: Los Angeles * NCIS: New Orleans * Shark * The Shannara Chroniches * Supergirl * The Great British Bake Off * Gilmore Girls * 666 Park Avenue * Will & Grace Logos TV3 (2000-2002).png|First logo (2000-2002) TV3 (2002-2009).png|Second logo (2002-2009) TV3 (2009-2013).png|Third logo (2009-2014) Viasat 3 (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Sony Pictures Television Hungary Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Hungary Category:Entertainment television channels